residentevilfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Biohazard Sound Chronicle Best Track Box
Biohazard Sound Chronicle Best Track Box (バイオハザード サウンド クロニクル ベスト トラック ボックス) est sorti le 9 mars 2005. Cette compilation contient des assortiments des morceaux de Resident Evil 2, Resident Evil 3: Nemesis et Resident Evil: Code Veronica et Resident Evil 4. Il s'agit également des premières versions physiques des morceaux de Resident Evil et Resident Evil Zero sur GameCube. Pistes Biohazard 2 Best Track Collection #'The evil eye' #:Composition et arrangement: Syun Nishigaki #'The Beginning Of Story' #:Composition et arrangement: Masami Ueda #'Raccoon City' #:Composition et arrangement: Masami Ueda #'The Front Hall' #:Composition et arrangement: Masami Ueda #'The First Floor' #:Composition et arrangement: Shusaku Uchiyama #'The Second Floor' #:Composition et arrangement: Shusaku Uchiyama #'Screaming target' #:Composition et arrangement: Masami Ueda #'Secure Place' #:Composition et arrangement: Masami Ueda #'Leon With Claire' #:Composition et arrangement: Masami Ueda #'The Library' #:Composition et arrangement: Masami Ueda #'Sherry's Theme' #:Composition et arrangement: Shusaku Uchiyama #'The Basement Of Police Station' #:Composition et arrangement: Shusaku Uchiyama #'"T"-A' #:Composition et arrangement: Masami Ueda #'The First Malformation Of "G"' #:Composition et arrangement: Masami Ueda #'Annette's Recollection' #:Composition et arrangement: Shusaku Uchiyama et Syun Nishigaki #'Ada's Theme' #:Composition et arrangement: Masami Ueda #'The Marshaling Yard (The First Half)' #:Composition et arrangement: Masami Ueda #'The Marshaling Yard (The Latter Half)' #:Composition et arrangement: Masami Ueda #'The Second Malformation Of "G"' #:Composition et arrangement: Masami Ueda #'The Underground Laboratory' #:Composition et arrangement: Naoshi Mizuta #'Is Ada Spy!?' #:Composition et arrangement: Syun Nishigaki #'Wreckage of the mad experiment' #:Composition et arrangement: Masami Ueda #'Good Bye, Leon...' #:Composition et arrangement: Syun Nishigaki #'Mother' #:Composition et arrangement: Syun Nishigaki #'One More Kiss' #:Composition et arrangement: Shusaku Uchiyama #'Escape From Laboratory' #:Composition et arrangement: Syun Nishigaki #'"T"-B' #:Composition et arrangement: Masami Ueda #'The Third Malformation Of "G"' #:Composition et arrangement: Masami Ueda #'Normal End Title' #:Composition et arrangement: Masami Ueda #'Special End Title' #:Composition et arrangement: Masami Ueda #'Credit Line Of Whole Staff' #:Composition et arrangement: Masami Ueda #'And After That...' #:Composition et arrangement: Shusaku Uchiyama #'Fearful is no word for it' #:Composition et arrangement: Masami Ueda #'Maximize your survival instinct' #:Composition et arrangement: Masami Ueda #'"The ultimate bio-weapon" Medley' #:Composition et arrangement: Masami Ueda, Shusaku Uchiyama & Syun Nishigaki Biohazard 3 Last Escape Best Track Collection #'The Last Escape' #:Composition et arrangement: Masami Ueda #'Her Determination' #:Composition et arrangement: Saori Utsumi #'The Opening' #:Composition et arrangement: Masami Ueda #'The Beginning Of Nightmare' #:Composition et arrangement: Saori Utsumi #'Free From Fear' #:Composition et arrangement: Saori Utsumi #'Cold Sweat' #:Composition et arrangement: Saori Utsumi #'The City Of Ruin' #:Composition et arrangement: Masami Ueda #'Imminent Slaughter' #:Composition et arrangement: Masami Ueda #'Nemesis' Theme' #:Composition et arrangement: Masami Ueda #'Feel The Tense...' #:Composition et arrangement: Masami Ueda #'Well Dressed Up' #:Composition et arrangement: Saori Utsumi #'The City Without Hope' #:Composition et arrangement: Masami Ueda #'Carlos' Theme' #:Composition et arrangement: Saori Utsumi #'Never Give Up The Escape' #:Composition et arrangement: Masami Ueda #'Nicholai's Theme' #:Composition et arrangement: Saori Utsumi #'Pride And Valor' #:Composition et arrangement: Saori Utsumi #'The Clock Tower' #:Composition et arrangement: Saori Utsumi #'Mysterious Orgel (Correct)' #:Composition et arrangement: Masami Ueda #'From Relief To Terror' #:Composition et arrangement: Masami Ueda #'Unstoppable Nemesis' #:Composition et arrangement: Masami Ueda #'Bring Back Her Consciousness' #:Composition et arrangement: Saori Utsumi #'The Hospital' #:Composition et arrangement: Saori Utsumi #'Nemesis Again' #:Composition et arrangement: Masami Ueda #'The Grave Digger' #:Composition et arrangement: Saori Utsumi #'The Park' #:Composition et arrangement: Saori Utsumi #'The Disused Plant' #:Composition et arrangement: Saori Utsumi #'The Last Argument' #:Composition et arrangement: Saori Utsumi #'Four Minutes Before The Treatment' #:Composition et arrangement: Masami Ueda #'Nemesis Doesn't Give Up' #:Composition et arrangement: Masami Ueda #'Missile Approaching' #:Composition et arrangement: Saori Utsumi #'Emergency Level D' #:Composition et arrangement: Saori Utsumi #'Nemesis Final Metamorphosis' #:Composition et arrangement: Masami Ueda #'The Last Decision' #:Composition et arrangement: Masami Ueda #'Euthanasia Of Raccoon City' #:Composition et arrangement: Masami Ueda #'Unfortunate Event' #:Composition et arrangement: Masami Ueda #'Staffs & Credits' #:Composition et arrangement: Masami Ueda #'Ever After' #:Composition et arrangement: Saori Utsumi #'Choose The Best One' #:Composition et arrangement: Masami Ueda #'The Doomed City' #:Composition et arrangement: Saori Utsumi #'Hellish Agony' #:Composition et arrangement: Masami Ueda #'Freedom Obtained' #:Composition et arrangement: Saori Utsumi #'Reward And Result' #:Composition et arrangement: Saori Utsumi Biohazard CODE: Veronica X Best Track Collection *'Composition et arrangement:' Takeshi Miura, Hijiri Anze & Sanae Kasahara #'The Movie' #'Prologue' #'Opening : Claire Version' #'Thrown Into Despair' #'Death Siege' #'Incoming' #'The Palace of Insane' #'A Moment of Relief' #'Infants' #'Through the Scope' #'Piano Roll' #'Greetings' #'Here Comes the Knight' #'Entrapment' #'Curiosity' #'Lachrymal' #'The Suspended Doll' #'Pandora's Box' #'A State of Emergency' #'The Theme of Tyrant 3: Ver.B' #'Midnight Sun' #'Blanc' #'The Theme of Nosferatu' #'The Ending of the Beginning' #'The Opening: Chris Version' #'Still Alive' #'To Antarctica' #'Subzero' #'Deja Vu' #'At Last' #'Not Steve' #'Love?' #'You Want It' #'T-Veronica' #'Murderous Eyes' #'The Theme of Alexia Type 1' #'Silence of the Air' #'The Code Is Veronica' #'Transformation' #'The Theme of Alexia Type 2' #'For S.T.A.R.S.' #'Awesome Powers' #'Invincible!?' #'Velocity' #'End Credits (Complete Version)' #'Set Free' Biohazard Best Track Collection *'Composition et arrangement:' Makoto Tomozawa, Shusaku Uchiyama & Misao Senbongi #'Nightmare' #'Prologue' #'Shot in the Silence' #'Evil Dead' #'Terror-1' #'Hunted!' #'Disappearance' #'Deathtrap' #'Terror-2' #'Lost in Darkness' #'Terror-3' #'A Casualty' #'Terror-4' #'Save Theme' #'Vacant Room' #'Narrow and Close' #'Sigh of Relief' #'The Encounter' #'Ivies Domain' #'Talking to yourself?' #'Cold Water' #'Sacrifice' #'Neptune' #'Vines of Wrath' #'Plant42' #'Deception' #'New Threat' #'Rush of Fear' #'Rush of Horror' #'Underground' #'Bravo Captain' #'Room of Lisa' #'Question of Trust' #'Memento' #'The Depth' #'Concrete Bound' #'Secret Revealed' #'Double-Cross' #'The Awakening' #'Tyrant-1' #'Countdown' #'Tyrant-2' #'Epilogue' #'Ending Credits' Biohazard 0 Best Track Collection *'Composition et arrangement:' Seiko Kobuchi #'Advertize' (advertize) #'Zero' (ZERO) #'Lullaby 1' #:Chant: KENGO #'To the Bottom of Insanity' (狂気の底へ) #'Introduction' (誘い) #'1st Zombie' (1st ZOMBIE) #'Encounter' (遭遇) #'Zombie Dog' (ZOMBIE DOG) #'Doubt' (懐疑) #'Mimicry' (擬態) #'Lullaby 2' #:Chant: KENGO #'Leechman-1' (LEECHMAN-2) #'Scorpion-Battle' (SCP-BATTLE) #'Hatching' (孵化) #'Creeping Approaching Leeches 1' (這い寄るヒルたち1) #'Impatience' (焦燥) #'Mission' (MISSION) #'Nightmare' (悪夢) #'Ed-Zombie' (ED-ZOMBIE) #'Critical Point' (臨界点) #'Training Facility Main Theme' (養成所メインテーマ) #'Leechman-1' (LEECHMAN-1) #'Spasm and Bend' (痙攣と彎曲) #'Training Facility II' (養成所II) #'Catch & Hang' (Catch&Hang) #'Centipede' (centipede) #'Training Facility III' (養成所III) #'Chess' (チェス) #'Dormitory Main Theme' (寄宿舎メインテーマ) #'In the Torture Chamber' (拷問室にて) #'Marcus' Ploy' (マーカスの策略) #'Predator' #'Saving Rebecca' (SAVE REB) #'Melting' (氷解) #'A Mournful Dream of Scorching Heat' (灼熱忌夢) #'Training Facility IV' (養成所IV) #'Massacre' (虐殺) #'In the Cage Room' (檻部屋にて) #'Dormitory - Chapel' (寄宿舎~礼拝堂) #'Lament - Success' (lament ~成功) #'Lament - Failure' (lament ~失敗) #'Chapel Main Theme' (礼拝堂メインテーマ) #'Air Raid' #'Rest' (安息) #'Chapel III' (礼拝堂III) #'Marcus' Memories' (マーカスの記憶) #'Chapel II' (礼拝堂II) #'Assault' (強襲) #'Creeping Approaching Leeches 2' (這い寄るヒルたち2) #'Leechman-2' (LEECHMAN-2) #'Assassin's Blade' (凶刃) #'Proto-Tyrant01' (P-TYRANT01) #'Billy's Recollections' (ビリーの回想) #'The Tyrant, Again' (暴君、再び) #'Proto-Tyrant02' (P-TYRANT02) #'Dormitory - Treatment Plant' (寄宿舎~処理場) #'Menace' (威嚇) #'D·A·L·I' #'Last Whisper' (最後のささやき) #'Zero Ver.2' (ZERO ver.2) #'Confrontation with Marcus' (マーカスとの対峙) #'Queen Leech' (QUEEN LEECH) #'Countdown' (秒読み) #'Odd Lump' (奇塊) #'Escape' (ESCAPE) #'Way Out' (活路) #'A Flash' (一閃) #'Ending Credits' (END-ROLL) #'Ex-Game' (EX-GAME) #'Results' (RESULT) #'Beginning' (BEGINNING) Biohazard 4 Best Track Collection *'Composition et arrangement:' Shusaku Uchiyama & Misao Senbongi #'End of Umbrella' #'The Drive ~ First Contact' #'Ganado I' #'A Strange Pasture' #'Ganado II' #'Serenity' #'Echo in the Night' #'Ganado III' #'El Gigante' #'Bitores Mendez' #'Game Over' #'Catapult' #'Garrador' #'Ganado IV' #'Cold Sweat' #'Central Hall' #'Bad Vibes' #'Verdugo' #'Tower of Death' #'Salazar' #'Save Theme' #'Infiltration' #'Ganado V' #'Evil Malaise' #'Regenerador' #'Path to Closure' #'Krauser' #'Back-Up' #'Final Battle' #'The Escape' #'Horizon' #'Sorrow (Ending Credits)' Galerie BSC Back.png|Couverture album (arrière) BSC Top.png|Couverture album (haut) BSC Bottom.png|Couverture album (bas) BSC Sticker.png|Sticker BSC Booklet1.png|Notice: couverture et crédits BSC Booklet2.png|Notice: introduction BSC Booklet3.png|Notice: tracklist et commentaires Disque 1 BSC Booklet4.png|Notice: commentaires Disque 1 BSC Booklet5.png|Notice: tracklist et commentaires Disque 2 BSC Booklet6.png|Notice: commentaires Disque 2 BSC Booklet7.png|Notice: tracklist et commentaires Disque 3 BSC Booklet8.png|Notice: commentaires Disque 3 BSC Booklet9.png|Notice: tracklist et commentaires Disque 4 BSC Booklet10.png|Notice: commentaires Disque 4 BSC Booklet11.png|Notice: tracklist et commentaires Disque 5 BSC Booklet12.png|Notice: commentaires Disque 5 BSC Booklet13.png|Notice: tracklist et commentaires Disque 6 BSC Booklet14.png|Notice: commentaires Disque 6 BSC Disc1F.png|Couverture Disque 1 BSC Disc2F.png|Couverture Disque 2 BSC Disc3F.png|Couverture Disque 3 BSC Disc4F.png|Couverture Disque 4 BSC Disc5F.png|Couverture Disque 5 BSC Disc6F.png|Couverture Disque 6 BSC Disc1.png|Disque 1 BSC Disc2.png|Disque 2 BSC Disc3.png|Disque 3 BSC Disc4.png|Disque 4 BSC Disc5.png|Disque 5 BSC Disc6.png|Disque 6 Catégorie:Musique